Television is the prevalent global medium for entertainment and information despite the increase in use of smartphones and tablets throughout the past several years. A set-top box (STB) connects a television to an external source that provides a signal to the television. The STB usually contains a tuner for tuning the received signal and displaying the content (i.e., video, audio, internet web pages, interactive video gaming) on the television screen. The signal is usually received from a television service provider being, for example, one of a terrestrial (DTT), satellite, or cable provider. Traditionally, television service providers have offered limited user interaction with STBs. The interaction between the user and the STB is usually limited to a conventional remote controller that allows the user to change channels or select a program to watch from a program menu. Some STBs allow the user to record one or more programs to watch at a later time.